


I Don't Belong In Night Vale

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Cecil Baldwin - Freeform, DISCONTINUED STORY, Fluff, M/M, Night Vale, Possible violence, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), cecilos - Freeform, outcast, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos was adopted into a Family that lives in Night Vale. He starts out his Second Day of 9th Grade in Night Vale Middle School terribly, possibly worst than the first. Night Vale is strange, and Carlos finds out he doesn't fit in. He wasn't meant to be here and he doesn't fit in anywhere. He hates Night Vale. </p><p>One day While Listening to the school announcements over the Intercom, Something changes his mind. Maybe Night Vale isn't so bad. All it took was one Student to change his mind, and Maybe that one student would become something more to him. Much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning the Rules

"Carlos Honey, It's time for School! Wouldn't want to be late for your second day!" His Adoptive mother called up the stairs. Carlos Frowned, slowly sitting up in his bed. "Okay Mama." He called. He rubbed his eyes, sighing softly as he grabbed his glasses and put them on. He got out of bed. Ninth Grade was a pain in the ass and it only just started...He was at a new school where he DEFINITELY didn't fit in. 

He hated it here.

But when his new parents Adopted him, this was where he had to come to live. Night Vale. What a strange town. Carlos had grown up in foster homes all his life, in several different states. But he'd never seen a town like this. It was as if it was in its own little Brimmuta triangle!! It was one messed up place...

Carlos made his way to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair, combing it slightly so he didn't mess up his natural curls. He returned to his bedroom and got dressed. He pulled on a tank top then a short sleeved button up shirt with a blue tie. He liked to Dress formal. He grabbed his bag and shoved his homework for the previous night into it. He came downstairs, receiving a kiss on the forehead from his mom.

"Mama, Can I have Toast for breakfast? Please?" he asked as he left his bag by the door and made his way into the kitchen. His mom gasped and he looked back to see a horrified look on her face. "Madre, what's wrong?" He asked, eyes wide with worry for his mother. 

"We can't eat Wheat! We thought we went over this with you....Carlos, I'm sorry." she said, walking over to hug her son. "Wheat is banned in Night Vale." She said. 

Carlos had Only been staying with his New family for two weeks now. He was still learning rules. "Oh. Okay Mama, Lo siento." he said, apologizing as he sat at the table. What he got instead was eggs and a side of bacon, which he ate as he thought. Once breakfast was done, He walked over to grab his bag. 

"Oh Carlos, Don't forget your Pistol." Said his mother, smiling as she reached down to put the gun in her sons bag. Carlos' eyes went wide.

"Que!? I am not taking a gun to school Mama!" He said, eyes wide with fright and fear. His mother only frowned.

"But Carlos you must. What if something were to happen?" she said.

"No mama, I won't." he said, clutching his bag tight so she wouldn't try to sneak it in. "I am sorry but that is one thing I will not do." he said. she sighed, and knelt down to kiss his forehead, setting the gun on the table by the door.

"Okay Carlos...but you have your Cell Phone with you in case something happens, right?" She asked, smiling when her son nodded. "Good. Then have a good Second day of school." she said, ruffling his hair as she stood up. 

"I'll Try mama." He said before leaving the house.

He stood at the bus stop approximately ten minutes till the bus Came, and it nearly passed him. He got on once the Doors were Open, looking for a place to sit. His Mom had taken and dropped him off at school yesterday, so this bus was new. Everyone looked at him, some people just stared, other gave him weird looks. Some turned to their friends to whisper, laughing as they glanced at him. 

He didn't feel welcome in Night Vale at all. He was so different. He went to the very back of the bus where there was one seat open. He Sat down, scooting over by the window as he shut his eyes, laying his head against the Window. School wasn't going to be very fun today... He could just feel it... "Mios Dios." he muttered to himself.


	2. That Cecil Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Morning Announcements, Carlos is sent to the Principals office for not following morning Customs. Carlos runs into someone in the hallway that bails him out. The kid finds Carlos Really Neat, and Carlos thinks he just found his reason to stay in Night Vale.

Carlos got off the bus last, considering the fact he was sitting in the far back. He hummed in thought as he entered the front doors of Night Vale High and went straight to his locker. He put his bag in the locker and grabbed his Books and headed to home room.

He sat in the front, where he always sat in all his other schools. He was, as they say, a 'teachers pet'. He loved to learn. Although the Teachers here were weird....

"Please Turn your desks to the north and stand on the seat on your left leg and resite the Night Vale Pledge followed by a moment staring into the sun and screaming in horror." Came a sort of high pitched voice over the intercom. A voice that belonged to a young man who hadn't reached puberty yet, even though he was in ninth Grade, just like Carlos.

Carlos sighed. This was so weird...He turned his desk to the North like all the other students and stood on one foot on his desk seat. He still hadn't memorized the Pledge, so he was silent.

After the Pledge Everyone turned to the windows, staring into the sky at the sun and began to screetch along with the voice over thge intercom. Once he stopped, everyone else stopped and turned their desks and sat down. Carlos did not scream. He merely opened his mouth and pretended to.

"Carlos. You are to report to the Principal After announcements." Their teacher said sharply, placing a Orange carnation on his desk. He looked up at her wide eyed. He'd never been in trouble before at any of his old schools!! He nodded, then tuned into the voice coming from the intercom above the class.

"Today's Lunch will be Madam Elra's Mystery Meat on Bread. Since Wheat and wheat bi-products are illigal here in Night Vale, It will instead be searved in a bowl with pudding on top."

"All late library books must be in by ten this morning or punishment will be immideate, you're desk falling through the floor and you will never be seen again. Remember, If you find a book that does not work, Return it to the Library and Do nothing. It never happened, and you never recieved the book in the first place."

Carlos sighed. This made no sense. This town was on crack. He rubbed his temples, adjusting his glasses as the voice droaned on.

"In other news, Dear Students, There's a new student here at Night Vale High, With perfect, _perfect_ hair that falls in curls around his pefect head, and perfect caramel skin~ He is _beautiful_. I saw him in the Hallway yesterday and I knew instantly I had fallen in **Lov--** " The announcer was cut off, and you could hear a soft voice in the background speaking in a hushed tone. 'Cecil, not appropriate for the Announcements!' 'Sorry sorry!! I can't help it!' he cleared his voice, and continued.

"There will be a Solar Eclipse at eleven thirty today, during fourth Period." He continued. "At this time we will all cower under the Person's Desk in front of us, the person in the front left to be sacrificed, if the darkness chooses to take one. Any students in the hallway are to report to the Unisex bathrooms and cower around the main toilet in the center of the room."

"Today's weather after the eclipse is bright and sunny, with a chance the Glow cloud might come by. Lunch is to be eaten inside. Anyone outside will be taken by the Secret Poliece for correctioning. And that's todays Announcements. Cecil signing out, have a lovely day!" The announcement cut out and the Teacher looked at Carlos.

Carlos nodded, taking his orange carnation and leaving the Classroom. He sighed softly, walking with his head down. He turned the corner to go to the Office when he Ran into someone, LITERALLY! Carlos fell back, dropping the carnation as his glasses flew off.

"L-Lo Siento!!" he said, feeling around for his Glasses. He grabbed thhem and out them on, blinking. "Q-Que?!" he said as his vission was still blurry. The man he ran into must've fallen too, because he heard a light gasp.

"Oh! It's you! I'm sorry I--" he paused, and Carlos heard a laugh, squinting slightly. Why couldn't he see?!

"Here..." His glasses were taken off, and another set were slipped onto his face, and he could see! The man in front of him giggled, holding another set of glasses and slipping them onto his own face. "You took mine by mistake!" he said.

"Oh, Sorry. I should've been paying attention...Thank you. I'm--"

"Carlos! Perfect Carlos!" The boy said, smiling. Carlos blinked. Wait, his voice.

"Cecil?" he asked slowly. The blonde perked up, smiling brightly.

"Oh, Em, Gee! You know my name?" The boy asked, eager.

"Y-Yeah. You're the kid who does the morning annoncements, yes?" he asked. Cecil beamed. Then he noticed the flower, and jumped up, holding his hand out to pull him up. Carlos grabbed his flower and took the boy's hand, standing up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you late! Did you get into trouble? What happened?"

Carlos was bewildered by all the questions. "I-I'm new, I don't know the pledge or the customs here...I didn't follow protocal this morning and I-" Cecil frowned, grabbing Carlos' hand and dragging him down the hall to the Principals Office. Carlos didn't question the kid. He was slowly learning not to Question things in Night Vale.

When the got to the Principals office, Cecil took Carlos in and let go of his hand, taking the Carnation and handing it to the principal.

"Dr. Whirl."

"Cecil. Carlos. I know why you are here. Carlos is not following customs."

"Sir let me Explain. Carlos is very very new here in Night Vale. He's Not from here. Please, Give him time to adjust." Cecil was pleading. Carlos was silent.

The Principal hummed, then nodded. "He has till the end of the week." He said, then dismissed them. Cecil smiled and thanked him, then him and Carlos left. Once outside the offie, Cecil turned to Leave but Carlos grabbed his arm.

"Cecil...Why did you do that for me?" he asked, frowning. "You don't even know me...but thank you." Cecil smiled.

"It wasn't fair. And You're an awesome kid and you're just so...so _N_ _eat_!" Cecil beamed, then flushed and turned. "But I must get to class and return a Library book I owe, so See you later!" and he was running off down the hallway to class. Carlos was left standing there, blinking. Confused.

He shook his head and returned to Class, sliding into his desk and taking notes on the Lesson, which resulted in weird looks. No one else took notes...Everyone just....knew and memorized. Carlos was so confused.

He hated it here in Night Vale. But maybe, Just maybe he had a reason to stay now...

Yeah, that Cecil kid was pretty Neat himself.


	3. Can You Feel The Chemistry?

Over the next few days, Carlos didn't see Cecil in the halls. He only heard him over the announcements. Cecil kept talking about him though... It kind of Creeped Carlos out, but he was flattered at the same time. 

Carlos had always been that kind of kid in school no one liked. He was kind to everyone, and he was a nerd. For some reason those two things combined never ended good. 

That Friday on his fifth day of school, he entered his fifth period Chemistry II class, only to find another student sitting at his lab table. No one ever wanted to work with Carlos, so he worked alone. But...Wait. That blonde hair looked familiar the boy turned around and there he was, Cecil. Sitting beside his usual chair. Did...did he change classes? Carlos felt his heart skip, a light smile appearing on his face as he went over and sat down. 

"Hey, Cecil." he said quietly, blinking as the boy jumped. Did he startle him?

"Carlos?" he asked, as if surprised. Perhaps he didn't know this was his class. Carlos smiled, chuckling softly. 

"Hey. Did you get transferred into this class?" Carlos asked with a warm smile, light red tinting his dark cheeks. 

"Yeah! I didn't think this was your class!" he said, breaking out in a smile, revealing his semi sharp teeth...

Carlos watched as Cecil blushed as well but-- a lavender color. It was really cute...Carlos got a good look at the other now. He had beautiful Violet eyes and...was that a scar under his hair? Carlos didn't know. He had tattoos, and they were really cool. Tentacles and eyes among different patterns. 

"I like your Tattoos." he said with a smile. Cecil's lavender blush turned more violet, matching the color of his eyes. Cecil grinned, then his tattoos..../moved/?!

"Thanks!" Cecil said with a bright smile.

"T-They're moving..." he mumbled, just staring. Cecil puffed out his cheeks.

"Of course they're moving! Oh..Oh yeah! You're not from around here, are you?" he asked. Carlos shook his head.

"No. I just moved here a few weeks ago." Carlos stated, frowning. He still hated it here...Cecil laughed, smiling as he rested a hand on Carlos' shoulder, patting it lightly. 

"I can be your tour guide, if you want!" he said, his blush slowly going away. Both of them. "Since we're friends--" he paused, eyeing Carlos. Carlos interrupted him before he could continue.

"Yeah, we're amigos. Friends." he said, smiling. They would've continued with their conversation but class had started and they had to pay attention. Science was Carlos' favorite subject.

The class was given three different elements, and surprisingly Carlos knew them. They had to identify and mix them to create something, but mix them wrong and it could cause an explosion. Small, but still an explosion.

Cecil stared at them nervously, then immediately looked at his lab layout sheet. 

"Carlos I think that--" he looked over at Carlos who was currently measuring, weighing, and writing. He wrote down the density and volume of the Container then of the liquids within, all organized into a triple T chart. He wrote down color, mass, density, and volume, then pulled out his science folder which had a periodic table on the back. He matched up his data, then smiled. Then he realized Cecil was just staring, a look of utter fascination and bewilderment gracing his features.

"Cecil? Are you ok?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"N-Neat." he muttered then quickly looked away. Damn it, that was embarrassing! Carlos was doing all this cool science stuff and all h could say was /neat/?! He turned a light violet shade, and Carlos smiled. How cute...Cecil really was utterly adorable. 

"Thanks. I really like science." he said, scratching the back of his head. 

"I can tell." Cecil said, voice small compared to his normal voice. Carlos chuckled. 

"No need to be so shy around me, Cecil." he said, reaching out to pat his back, watching as his tattoos twisted and squirmed. that...that would take some getting used to... "I like your Tunic, By the way." he said, admiring Cecil's light purple tunic with dark purple and gold lining.

"Thanks! It's my nicest one." he said. Their Teacher cleared their throat, then they got back to work.

"Okay, I found out that this one is Hydrogen Peroxide, and that's Potassium and that's Iodine." he explained, Cecil leaning in with interest, focusing on what Carlos was saying, and it was kinda nice to be getting some attention for once. "The empty beaker the teacher has placed here is for us is dish soap.-- Oh! This is one of my favorite experiments!" he said with a wide grin.

"What is it?" Cecil asked curiously. He smiled. He mixed the Iodine and Potassium into one beaker to make Potassium Iodine, then took that one in his gloved hand. 

"You'll see. You wanna pour the Hydrogen Peroxide in as i pour this?" he asked. Cecil nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!" he slid on a glove then grabbed the beaker and smiled.

"Okay, one two three--" Carlos and Cecil poured their beakers into the one with dish soap in unison, then stood back, watching as the soap came pouring out of the beaker. Carlos laughed softly, and Cecil's eyes were wide with interest, watching as the concoction poured out in what looked like tooth paste!

"Carlos!" Their teacher exclaimed, rushing over. "This is-- This is outstanding! Never has a student been so successful at Science at Night Vale High!" she praised, and Carlos smiled.

"Heh, look at the new nerd!" A group of kids snickered at the back of the class, and Cecil turned around, growling. Like, literally /growling/.

"SHUT UP!! He's smarter and better than you three!!" he said, glaring at the kids and...and was that a third eye?! Carlos blinked, resting a hand on the others shoulder. 

"Cecil, It's ok. I'm used to it, just ignore them..." Cecil sighed then turned back around, arms crossed over his chest tightly.

"Carlos, this could get you into honors Science!!" Cecil blinked, then let his arms fall limply to the side. 

"Congrats, Carlos...That's a true honor." he said with a weak, sad smile. Carlos frowned.

"Do I have too? I kinda wanna stay int his Science." He aid with a smile. The teacher just frowned.

"Are you sure? With these notes, these skills you could excel at NVHS!" but Carlos shook his head.

"No thank you." he said simply, and the teacher sighed, then returned to the front of the class.

"Carlos...? Why'd you say no?" Cecil asked, hand gently resting on Carlos' arm as he began to clean up the experiment. 

"Hm? Oh, I don't need to be more of a nerd. Besides, I finally have a lab partner in science, and a neat one too. I don't wanna lose him." he said with a small smile, humming as he continued to clean up.

Cecil's face turned bright violet, then smiled wide, helping Carlos clean up.

This was the start to a beautiful friendship. Maybe even more.


End file.
